


Stone Walls

by someoneyoucantstand



Series: 50 Prompts - The Flash [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Hartmon, Injury, M/M, Pre-Slash, Soul Mate - AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 11:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7100197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someoneyoucantstand/pseuds/someoneyoucantstand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gasping, Cisco almost dropped Hartley's head back into his lap as he starred down at his wrist. A rich black line was twisting it's way around his wrist.<br/>His mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stone Walls

**Day 1 - Soul Mate AU**

The metahuman sent a blast from his hands. The blast itself was meant for The Flash, was meant to knock him off his feet, but with the accelerated speed Barry ran at allowing him to avoid the hit on top of the poor aim the metahuman had, the blast instead powered its way through a hard stone wall.

The hard stone wall Hartley stood mere feet away from.

As the force hit the wall, stone burst from stone, the solid for it was in shattered, with the stone flying in every direction. Stone flew out, with Cisco screaming a "Hartley!", which goes unheard, before the stone smacked against Hartley, sending the man to the floor, sprawled.

"Hartley!" Cisco found himself shouting again. He looked around and spotted Barry still at arms with the metahuman. Knowing Barry wouldn't be able to stop to contact Caitlin through the coms, Cisco made a dash towards Hartley, dragging him behind a few bushes that scattered themselves around the action.

Cisco released the Hartley's hood and dropped down next to him. A thick, long line of crimson red was dripping from underneath Hartley's hair, pulsing at speed Cisco didn't like. Hartley himself was slipping in and out of consciousness, his eyes blinking sluggishly.

"Cisco." Hartley slurred, his entire body becoming as sluggish as his eyes.

"Hartley." Cisco grabbed his shoulders and pulled him up slightly, lugging the upper half of Hartley's body into his lap. "Hartley, Hartley c'mon. I need you to stay with me. We'll get you to Caitlin as soon as we can but you need to stay with me!" Hartley groaned, his head lolling to one wide, his eyes blinking shut.

With one hand resting on the back of Hartley's head, supporting it in hopes it would stop the flow of blood, Cisco patted his hand against the side of Hartley's cheek roughly, hoping to at least get his eyes open again. Hartley groaned once again and Cisco went in for a harder hit when he felt a burning running up his right arm.

Gasping, Cisco almost dropped Hartley's head back into his lap as he starred down at his wrist. A rich black line was twisting it's way around his wrist.

His mark.

The soul mate mark that appears only when skin on skin contact is made with your soul mate.

Cisco roughly grabbed Hartley's own wrist, at this point not caring if he pained the paling boy, and watched as a symmetrical black line made the same route his line had made not even seconds ago. Cisco watched as the line joined the other end of itself before looking down at Hartley's face, pale skinned with the line of red from the bleeding head wound, a wound that was now thankfully slowing down.

"Hartley." He spoke Hartley's name for the third time, expect this time it wasn't loud or used as a warning, this time it was a soft whisper as he traced his hand softly down Hartley's cheek, his other hand lifting his head again.

"Hartley, you're my soul mate." He laughed, his voice still gentle in a whisper.

**Author's Note:**

> Send prompts to  my ask box   
> If the link craps out, find me on tumblr by searching Someoneyoucantstand or High Above the City :)


End file.
